rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta
The Meta, formerly known as Freelancer Agent Maine, was a rogue Freelancer agent with goals to obtain armor enhancements and artificial intelligence to increase his power. He serves as the main antagonist of the Recollections Trilogy. Overview Before he was the Meta, Maine was a brutal Freelancer who strived to become the best. When he was given the A.I. Sigma to communicate after losing his voice, Maine slowly fell under Sigma's influence and became a monster who betrayed Project Freelancer for two new goals: take all armor enhancements and A.I. to become the most powerful being and to reach 'Metastability'. His actions have threatened Project Freelancer, UNSC, and the Blood Gulch soldiers. Meta's intention to kill and steal enhancements from the other Freelancer Agents is somewhat comparable to Gabriel "Sylar" Gray's rampage from the popular American TV show "Heroes". There are traits similar to the Final Fantasy VII antagonist Jenova's effect, 'Reunion', in that the AIs seem to have a tendency to reunite with the original entity; in this case, Alpha. Role in Plot Project Freelancer The Meta was conscripted to Project Freelancer during the Great War, under the assigned codename: Agent Maine. Shortly, Maine, along with Wyoming and York, faced a new recruit to the Project Freelancer, Agent Texas. Throughout the match, York attempts to coordinate their attacks against Tex, but both Maine and Wyoming refuse to listen to him. In the initial fight with battle rods, Maine is the last of his team to be defeated by Tex, going down only when she smashes her combat rod on his head. Later, during the paralyzing-paint pistol battle, Maine refuses to obey York and repeatedly attacks Tex head on, only to be paralyzed everytime. In the ninth round of combat, Wyoming and Maine switch their guns' ammunition. .]] Instead of using the paint, they use live pistol rounds. Together, they try to kill Tex, but both Freelancers are eventually immobilized. Maine manages to break free temporarily and attacks again, ramming a column towards Tex. Instead, it hit York, incapacitating him. After Tex neutralizes him again, Maine attempts a final attack by throwing a hand grenade at her, which misses and lands next to York, who was groggy from being severely hit. Tex, in an attempt to save York, shoots York multiple times with the paralyzing paint, which absorbs part of the explosion and protects him from some of the fragmentation. A medic is later seen attempting to assist Maine but he refuses the help by pushing the medic aside with his arm, saying, "Get off me" in a deep, throaty voice. Mission for the Sarcophagus He was later seen in the meeting room in the episode Planning the Heist, waiting to be briefed on an upcoming mission to recover the Sarcophagus. He is assigned to Team A with Wash, Carolina, and York, who are to infiltrate the building the Sarcophagus is being held in. Maine is later seen in the building with Team A. Maine, looking around the vault, finds a Brute Shot and decides to keep it as his own weapon. Carolina, in an attempt to get the package off the roof, kicked Maine out a window since his weight would balance with the Sarcophagus as he was the biggest. When the Package reaches the roof, he lands on a ledge of a parking garage and fights the soldiers down there. Maine acquires a Warthog afterward and as Carolina and York fall to the ground after securing the package and the building being completely destroyed, he saves them in the warthog. Maine is later in the passenger seat of the Warthog. Team A goes to an overpass in order to get the password from Rhee Sebiel. When Rhee drives under the overpass, Maine jumps on his car and stabs him with his newly acquired Brute Shot. Maine acquires the briefcase and gets into the Warthog with the rest of Team A. Throat Injury They are pursued by two Hornets and Maine is shot by a sniper. He recovers from the shot and York rams the truck, sending the Sniper flying off and Maine punches him into the wall of the freeway when he tries to recover with his jetpack. He then goes to help Carolina recover the briefcase, but is outmatched by the faster female opponent he engages. Maine then switches opponents with Carolina, securing the briefcase on his back. He engages the Sleeveless Insurrectionist, where the two seemed evenly matched. After Carolina stabs the female trooper with the Brute Shot, she throws her pistol to Maine's opponent and he is shot in the throat several times. Still capable of fighting despite his wounds, Maine picks up his Brute Shot and attempts to kill the two soldiers attacking him and Carolina. However, he accidentally fires his Brute shot at the truck's rear, causing it to swerve. The truck then hits a car, sending them all flying off of it. Maine, unfortunately, gets hit by a truck and is knocked off the freeway. Recovery .]] Much time after the mission, Carolina gave him her assigned AI, Sigma, in order to allow him communicate with other Freelancers. Later, Maine attends a class about AI along with Freelancers South, Carolina, North, York, Washington and Wyoming. Maine later participated in the mission to find C.T. in the Insurrection base, but appeared to be used only as a last resort. Washington throws a small transmitter, on which Maine lands in a pod directly. Sigma reminds Maine that the Sleeveless Insurrectionist was the one that shot him in the throat, and tells him to "sic 'em". After easily dealing with the soldier, Maine proceeds to help Carolina with her own battle with the Red Demo Man and Female Insurrectionist. In the process, Maine sliced off the Demo Man's robotic arm and defeats the Female by throwing her off the roof of a building. Maine is later seen with North and South watching the Insurrectionist Leader 's ship escape the Longshore Base. Back Aboard the Mother of Invention Following the mission at the Longshore Shipyards, Maine is seen loading his brute shot inside a Freelancer locker room with Wyoming. Both of their AIs, Sigma and Gamma, converse with Carolina about the significance of Agent Texas and Omega. During their conversation with Carolina, Maine is seen to have an immediate headache or pain in his head, suggesting that Sigma has some form of greater influence over him. Throughout a heated conversation between Carolina, the Director, the Counselor and Texas; Maine, Sigma, Gamma and Wyoming watch in the viewing room from above. Maine is later seen in the Recovery station, receiving treatment for the headaches which continue to plague him, which is considered unusual by the other Freelancers as York states his headaches only lasted a few weeks. During Carolina's match with Tex, Maine observes the fight in a nearby observation canopy with the other Freelancers. When the Director bursts in and shouts "Allison!", due to his concern over Tex, all of the A.I. go rampant, sending everyone into severe pain and causing Maine to roar out in agony. Becoming the Meta Sometime after, Maine sharpens his Brute shot and loads up his armor, for unknown reasons, in the Freelancer locker room. After the Mother of Invention lands forcibly on a frozen planet, Maine takes advantage of Carolina's weakened state, who had fought against Tex, and steals her two A.I., Eta and Iota. After that, Maine throws Carolina off of a cliff. Maine's AI, Sigma, then follows up with the idea of gathering up all the neccessary AI fragments in order to recreate the Alpha. Because of this, Maine, now known as the Meta, continued hunting down the remaining Freelancer agents in the field, stealing their A.I. and armor enhancements. Over a period of time, Meta had killed four Freelancer agents, stripping them of their equipment and A.I.Recovery One Part One However, the multiple A.I. gathered in Meta's head began to deteriorate his mental status. Most of the priority one recovery signals Agent Washington received during this time were a result of Meta's actions. However, there was one signal that was not triggered by Maine, that of Agent New York, who was killed in action by Agent Wyoming. York's A.I. Delta was recovered by Agent Washington, which prompted Maine to begin hunting down Washington. Maine killed Agent North Dakota, stealing his A.I. Theta and enhancement, both to benefit himself, and to bring Washington into his sights.Recovery One Part TwoRecovery One Part Three Maine spared North's sister South Dakota however, simply knocking her unconscious after she put her brother in a position to be killed.Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction chapter 6 Washington, after faking South's death in order for her to help him fight Maine, who's identity was not yet known at that point, set out to a remote industrial area to wait for his attacker. When Maine began his attack, Washington implanted Delta into Agent South, both to protect Delta and to assist them in battle. As Washington fought Maine in a ranged firefight, South turned on him, shooting him in the back in order to save herself. South addressed Maine directly, lying that she had placed a timed charge on Washington's body, and that he could either go after her and Delta and lose Washington's equipment forever, or strip Wash of his enhancement and find them another day. Maine opted for the latter, and South escaped, now on the run from both Maine and Project Freelancer.Recovery One: Part Four Rampage Not long after this, a Pelican piloted by Agent Texas, crash landed in Freelancer Simulation Outpost 17-B. The Blues of the outpost quickly secured the ship's cargo and brought it back to their base. The Omega A.I., which had been on the ship, remained behind and began to "infect" members of the team. The frequent infections eventually led to the deaths of all Blue team members, and the infection then befell the Red Team. Meta had tracked the ship to its crash site, and scavenged the Blue Base, acquiring cloaking from Agent Texas' body, and capturing the A.I. Gamma. Meta then attacked Red Base, seeking Omega, and after acquiring it, began "killing everything", leaving only one survivor. Meta and his captured A.I. then scrawled a cryptic message on the walls of Red Base; "We are the Meta", establishing themselves as a single entity. In response to the outpost's silence, Recovery Agents Six and Nine were sent to investigate and document the carnage. However, upon reaching the crashed ship, the Meta attacked the two agents and killed them. The entire incident was brought to the attention of the Oversight Sub-Committee of the UNSC, who's Chairman launched a full investigation into Project Freelancer. A task force was sent to Outpost 17-B, and a fully recovered Agent Washington, who had been spared by Meta for reasons unknown, was tasked with gathering information from the soldiers in Omega's last known location; Blood Gulch, and also to stop the Meta by any means necessary. As of Reconstruction Chapter 4, the Meta manipulates a recorded radio transmission to trick Sarge into eliminating Washington. Later, Meta uses Wyoming's time distortion unit to escape from Wash. However, he is wounded in a battle with Agent Washington, Church, and Caboose when he attempted to kill South. Meta is later seen in Zanzibar attempting to recharge his power supplies. Although he is nearly defeated, the Reds interfere at the last minute, allowing Meta to acquire Delta. Afterwards, Meta attacks both Washington's team and the reassembled Reds. Washington eventually rips off a turret and chases him away after inflicting several wounds. Eventually, in Chapter 14, the Meta climbs on the back of a tank driven by the Reds, Blues, and Wash to infiltrate command. He then reveals himself at command, as a cloaked figure and the command soldiers attack him. Meta later follows Washington and Church and wounds the former, but it stopped from killing him as the Alpha (Church) jumps into his head. The Meta begins to de-stabilize due to the presence of Alpha in its head, but is spared when the EMP destroys all the A.I. Arrival at Valhalla At some point after the events of Reconstruction Meta is sent in along with Washington to capture the Epsilon AI on orders from the Chairman. Appearing at Blue Base, the Meta surprises Donut, who thinks that Meta is a new blue sent to the base. Donut tries to move Tex's body, and assumes the Meta's attempts to shoot or melee kill him are just acts of helpfulness. As he has Donut at gunpoint, Simmons arrives with news of the wrecked Mongoose but runs off when he sees the Meta. The Meta chases Simmons across Valhalla, shooting at him with the Brute Shot. Simmons warns Lopez about the imminent danger, and while Lopez runs in the base to get weapons and Simmons gets the rocket launcher the Meta comes over the hill. Simmons fires at Meta and misses, instead hitting the Mongoose and sends it flying over the Meta's head. The Meta prepares to return fire on Simmons, but Lopez hits him with two shots from a Missile Pod, forcing him to retreat. He later walks down the river after the Reds, while they attempt to start his jeep. As he approaches them gathered around the jeep, Washington intervenes and tells the Meta to stand down. Wash then shoots Lopez and Donut and leaves Simmons prisoner. Pursuit of Epsilon Wash offhandedly threatens Doc, who Simmons implies made him call the medic, and the Meta rushed forward and knocks out Doc with his Brute Shot. The Meta is next seen having problems with his armor enhancements, to which Washington advises he stop using them. It is assumed by Simmons, and later confirmed by Wash, that all the Meta's AI's actually were wiped out by the EMP, but the Meta is shown to still desire more, as he approached Doc when he mentioned having had one. After confirming Doc doesn't have one now, Washington orders him to inspect the Meta and fix his enhancements. Later, as Washington sees Sarge out in the middle of Valhalla, Wash orders the Meta to kill Doc and Simmons and come help him if Sarge gives him any trouble. Moments later, Meta sees the explosion out in the distance and, sensing trouble, charges Doc and Simmons, but not before Doc charges his medical scanner. After Doc shoots the Meta, he suddenly slows down due to damage to his time distortion unit. As he slowly attempts to punch Doc, he eventually regains control, chases the fleeing Simmons, and destroys the Reds' Warthog. He becomes distracted by the arrival of Epsilon-Church, who leads him away so that the Red's can escape. The Meta chases Epsilon, but is unable to reach him, and Epsilon and the Reds escape. Frustrated, Wash tells him they have another lead: Doc. Washington later has the Meta remove Doc for interrogation, as he finds Doc's comical position irritating, but even the Meta proves unable to remove him. Instead, the Meta resorts to puling him out with the Warthog's cable, but only succeeds in removing the section of wall around Doc. Searching at the Desert After Doc explains that Simmons mentioned something about sand, Wash brings the Meta and Doc along to the desert, following a recovery beacon. The group dig up C.T.'s body, and Wash tells him "she" never received an AI. Suddenly, they find themselves surrounded by the Aliens. After the Aliens trick Wash and the Meta with a promise of a map, the two of them kill the aliens. Meta is later ordered by Washington to search the camp for any clues of Epsilon. Although the Meta complains about doing so, he relents and goes down to the camp, where he finds the Epsilon unit. Afterwards, Wash orders the Meta to modify the empty into a capture unit. Meta does so and Wash asks the Meta if they can track the Reds using heat signatures (a suggestion he had just rebuked when Doc asked). The Meta successfully finds a faint trail of the Reds and, soon after, the group hear a recovery beacon and prepare to leave and track it down. Battle at Sidewinder The beacon leads the group to Sidewinder , where they see Epsilon unconscious on the ground. Unfortunately, they get caught in a trap of mines set up by Epsilon-Tex. The mines explode, destroying the Warthog, and sending Wash, Meta and Doc flying. Wash begins to recover from the explosion to see Tex walk towards him. Tex prevents him from grabbing his weapon and asks where the Director is. Wash claims not to know and Tex almost shoots him when the Meta tackles her. They engage in combat, until Tex knocks him away and uses a detonator to reveal a chaingun which flies into her arms. The Meta runs for cover as she fires at him. As Meta fires back, Wash, having fully recovered, attempts to use a spike in the capture unit to neutralize her. He fails and nearly loses it over a cliff. As the fight progresses Tex activates another detonator which causes the massive amount of ice behind them to collapse. As the fight between the three ensues, Tex activates another detonator to cause the cliff itself to collapse. The Meta escapes by reclaiming his brute shot and stabs the ice with the blade to secure himself. He then engages Tex in melee. In retaliation, she pulls out a large knife to defend against the Meta's blade but Meta fires his Brute shot at his feet, sending both of them flying. Despite Wash protests at the matter, the Meta grabs Tex and stabs her in the face with the capture unit, trapping her inside, and then effortlessly throws her body aside. Betrayal While Wash tries to get Epsilon to cooperate , he asks the Meta to give him the memory unit. The Meta, tempted by the chance to regain his lost power, instead attaches the unit to his back. Using Tex to monitor his equipment, the Meta turns invisible, melees Wash, and fires at Epsilon and Doc. Wash jumps on Meta's back to stall him, but quickly gets thrown to the ground as the Meta fires and knocks him down. He corners Wash but trails off when he sees a damaged Pelican, operated by the Reds and Blues, flying rapidly towards them. During the landing, the Meta is knocked over by the Pelican, while the others regroup towards the memory unit in the snow. When everyone leaves, Epsilon and Wash discuss Tex's origins. The surprised duo then see the unit rising out of the snow with the Meta still attached to it. The Meta attacks them and Wash battles with the Meta in close combat. The Meta gets the upperhand and fires a shot at Wash, knocking him down. Suddenly, Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Tucker return and begin their assault. The Meta activates a domed energy shield enhancement, deflecting all of their shots. Jumping high in the air, the Meta leaves his domed shield and attacks, slicing Simmons' rocket launcher as he lands. The Meta then proceeds to battle the four soldiers, dispatching all of their oncoming attacks. Grif, however, manages to grab Meta's brute shot during the fight. Eventually, Sarge begins to slowly approach the Meta while firing his shotgun. As the two get closer, the Meta dispatches the shotgun out of Sarge's hand and chokes him. Death Sarge then connects the tow-hook of the Warthog (which was given to him by Washington earlier) to the Meta's chest plate while Grif and Simmons push the Warthog over the edge of the cliff. Sarge disconnects the capture unit from Meta's back and the Meta is dragged down the cliff by the tow cable. The Meta flails wildly as he approaches the edge and, in one last effort, tries to kill Grif by grabbing his leg, intending to pull him down as well. However, Simmons grabs hold onto Grif, temporarily keeping him from falling, causing the Meta to lose his hold on the latter. The Meta then yells in rage and falls off the cliff, plummeting to his death. Acquired A.I. and Armor Enhancements The confirmed A.I. that the Meta has acquired are: *Alpha just before the EMP went off at Command *Gamma from Freelancer Wyoming *Delta from Caboose *Theta from Freelancer North Dakota *Omega from Freelancer Texas *Sigma, Eta and Iota from Carolina *Tex/Beta A.I. from crashed Pelican *Epsilon-Tex in the Capture Unit As Agent Maine, the Meta received Sigma from Project Freelancer by Agent Carolina and later steals Eta and Iota from her, bringing his A.I count to 3. Wash had said in Recovery One Part Three that he had been assigned to the recovery of 5 different Freelancers, (York, North, and 3 others) the Meta having taken there armor enhancements and A.I., yet it's unknown which ones. After he took Omega, Gamma, and the original Tex from the ship he would have 7 at minimum, yet when taking Delta from Caboose only 6 were shown. The last episode of Reconstruction shows the Meta at his peak having 7 A.I.'s before obtaining Alpha, having 8 before the E.M.P. went off. After later gaining Epsilon-Tex in the capture unit, the total of confirmed AI's he had "collected" through the series is 10 (albeit without the others). The Meta's symbol, which is comprised of Greek Letters, was originally created by Sigma - as shown in Season 10: Episode 6; possibly from the names of all the existing A.I.s at that point in time, bar Alpha. From what was revealed in the episode, Sigma believed this combination of A.I.s would create "Metastability"; the point where an A.I. can, theoretically, be considered human. The computer displays the results to be unstable. The A.I. symbols Sigma used to create the "Meta" symbol consist of: Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Theta, Iota, Xi, Sigma himself, and Omega. This is different from the one seen at the end of the Reconstruction Trailer, in which Theta and Iota are replaced with Lambda and Tau in the formation of the Meta's symbol. The Armor Enhancements the Meta has acquired are: *Cloaking device and Super Strength from Freelancer Tex *Temporal Distortion unit from Freelancer Wyoming's helmet *Overshields *Domed Energy Shield *Camouflage After the activation of the EMP, the Meta was unable to use his armor enhancements correctly due to the fact that he no longer had an AI to run them. After recovering Epsilon-Tex he was seen to use his cloaking, overshield, and dome shield enhancements, and it is likely that the other enhancements were working as well. Personality Though he had some honorable qualities during his time as a Freelancer, including saving Carolina's life by taking a sniper round aimed at her spine, Meta was nevertheless aggressive, amoral and somewhat sociopathic. During his match with Tex, he, along with Wyoming had no qualms about killing her with live ammo. He was also extremely violent when angered. An example of this was when Sigma reminded him about the soldier who shot him in the throat, Maine was furious, eager to kill him for revenge. Unlike Omega who was brash and loud, Meta was stoic and a man of few words who let his actions speak for him. He said very little when he was capable of speaking and was very proud of his power. He was also not above taunting his enemies with his strength, such as when he allowed the Sleeveless Insurrectionist to deal the first blow, then catching it and sadistically twisted his arm, forcing the soldier to his knees and defeating him with a single punch. Complimenting his vicious nature, Meta's fighting style was very aggressive, relying on power, brute strength and wrestling attacks. However, this combat form was unrefined, and against more skilled fighters such as Tex, Meta was at a disadvantage. Despite his somewhat brutish personality, Meta was very devious, manipulating the Reds into attacking the Blues and using Washington and South as pawns to obtain A.I. for his own possession. As the Meta, Maine had become a predator. Whether it was his own voalition or the A.I's will to do so, he slaughtered everyone (including his former comrades) who got in his way. He was nothing short of a monster, willing to increase his power at the cost of countless lives. Even after losing all of his A.I., Meta only aided the Chairman and Washington in order to steal the missing A.I. from them to regain some of his power. Relationships Because the Meta doesn't speak and only seeks to improve himself, most characters are afraid of him and see him as a monster or enemy. He most likely sees these characters as simple obstacles; however, there are some exceptions. Washington Before he became the Meta, Maine and Washington were good friends. Wash has complimented Maine both on his skills and how the brute shot looked great on him. After Maine loses his ability to speak, Wash was soon able to understand his growls and snarls. After becoming the Meta, Washington began to track him down, seeing his victims, and soon became one of them, but unlike the others, the Meta spared Washington (twice). When Washington was about to use the EMP to finally stop him, the Meta attended to kill him. By the end of Recreation, the two once again joined forces, but unlike their times in Project Freelancer, the two were shown to have difficulties working together and didn't trust one another. By the time they finally found Epsilon they were able to work together and capture Epsilon-Tex. However, with Epsilon-Tex captured, Meta used the A.I. and betrayed Wash, attending to kill him once and for all, but was stopped by the Reds and Blues. Carolina Agent Maine and Carolina were shown to care mutually for one another, as he saved her by taking a sniping round aimed at her spine to his chest and she cried out in distress when she witnessed him taking several rounds to the throat. Carolina eventually gave her A.I. Sigma to him in order to have him communicate, which Sigma states both of them appreciated her action. After becoming the Meta, however, Meta betrayed her, stole her A.I., and attempted to kill her by throwing her of a cliff. Despite this, years later Carolina doesn't blame him, but herself and the Director as she gave Maine Sigma which turned him into the Meta. Doc Although Doc shares the similar opinion about the Meta being a monster like most characters, Doc spends more time with him then any other non-Freelancer. As his and Washington's hostage, Doc is shown to clearly annoy the Meta and even insult him at times, such as calling him and Wash "Bad cop and even worse cop." However, the Meta needed the medic in order for Doc to analyze him physically. Later on, Doc comments that seeing the Meta eat someone would be interesting. Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier Despite the fact they only encountered each other twice, this Insurrectionist has affected the Meta greatly. During the operation to take the Sarcophagus, this soldier shot Maine several times in the throat, causing the latter to lose his ability to speak. The Meta gladly took his revenge on him when they met again at the Longshore Shipyards. Although enemies, the Meta and this soldier have several similarities, as both are strong, quiet soldiers who are brutal in combat. Sigma Carolina had given Sigma to Maine after his injuries so that he could communicate. Since both were ambitious, the two seemingly got along and Sigma states both appreciate her action. However, Maine began to experience headaches from the A.I., who was trying to take control of Maine to retrieve all the other A.I. and armor enhancements. This ultimately caused him to become the Meta and go on a rampage. Although he lost Sigma due to the EMP, the Meta continued his actions in order to regain some of his power. Themes Serious Sustained Injuries Throughout the series, the Meta has been injured in many ways and has survived countless times, with one exception. Season 9 *A sniper round to the chest by an Insurrectionist. *9 magnum rounds to the throat by an Insurrectionist. *Hit by a speeding truck during a high speed chase. ''Reconstruction *Sniper round to the foot by Church. *Machine gun turret fire from Washington. Recreation *2 missile pod shots from Lopez. Revelation *Explosion from Tex's land mines. *Chest slashed by Tex. *Stabbed in the back by Tex. *Self-inflicted brute shot explosion. *Ranover by crashing Pelican. *Slashed and stabbed in the chest by Agent Washington. *Stabbed through the chest with an energy sword by Tucker *4 shotgun shells at point-blank range, courtesy of Sarge *Pulled off a cliff by a Warthog's winch, resulting in the Meta's death. Childlike Attitude Despite being one of the most threatening characters in the series, the Meta's personality can be seen as childish at times. In Season 9, he is shown being rambunctious during the training match against Tex and refused to jump out of Charon Industry building in order to lift the ''Sarcophagus, even complaining it's "Too high." In Reconstruction, the Meta has the A.I.'s speak for him, several of which sounded like children, hinting at this trait further. It's most notably shown during Revelation, where he refused to pull Doc from the codpiece when he was embedded in a wall, seemingly disagreeing with Wash when he says that they both witnessed Epsilon in his monitor form, and refusing to leave a cave when he finds the empty storage unit which housed Epsilon. Skills and Abilities Weaponry The Meta is skilled with multiple weapons, but prefers to use his brute shot (known to Donut as the "Kick-Ass Broom") as his signature weapon, and has used its grenade launching abilities and blade to deadly effect. The Meta also wields a magnum pistol as a sidearm and has tried to kill Wash with it many times and used one to try and kill Tex during training in Introductions. In chapters 10 and 11 of Reconstruction, the Meta threw a Warthog and several other large objects at Grif and the Reds. The Meta, being as powerful as he is, could be considered a weapon himself. Combat The Meta is one of the series' most lethal Freelancers and characters overall. During his time as a Freelancer, Agent Maine posessed an impressive level of physical strength, durability, stamina, and athleticism. He fought through multiple Insurrectionists in The Sarcophagus, and fought evenly with an Insurrectionist soldier after a sniper rifle round to the chest during Spiral. Maine was also the only agent shown capable of moving (and fighting) after being hit by rounds of paralyzing paint, a testament to his amount of sheer brute strength. He even managed to disarm Tex while painted, and it required a headshot to completely paralyze him. Maine has been revealed to be quite heavy, capable of counter-balancing the Sarcophagus, and smashing a Warthog's hood and sending the occupants flying by simply by landing on it. In his rematch with the Sleeveless Insurrectionist, he effortlessly defeated the soldier by knocking him unconscious (or causing him to die from the blow) with one punch. He is possibly the physically strongest and most resilient known Freelancer agent. Shortly before the events of Recovery One, the Meta had killed four other Freelancers who were (according to Delta) better fighters than Wash. Later, when Wash confronted Meta at the Zanzibar power plant, despite Meta not being able to use its abilities due to insufficient power, Meta still managed to defeat Washington. The Meta is most likely (with its several armor enhancements) a more deadly and capable fighter than Tex. For example, when the Reds ask what he is, Church describes the Meta as being "like eight of her." Durability and Strength The Meta is also very durable, being able to survive around 10 Trip Mine explosions along with the subsequent explosion of a Warthog, both without taking an injury. He was capable of sustaining a few Chaingun rounds, getting physically beaten multiple times, receiving 5 knife related wounds, 2 embedded in the chest and back, a point blank explosion from his own Brute Shot, take 4 close range shotgun blasts, and even get Tucker's Energy Sword driven through his chest, all without any time to heal in between and still be able to move with his usual agility and strength without any sign of struggle despite these injuries (though some of these could be attributed to his armor enhancements). Additionally, he is revealed to have incredible strength, as shown in Reconstruction Chapter 10 when he lifts a Warthog over his head and throws it at Grif with very little effort, and later is shown to have thrown much more at Grif. Whether this is due to one of the many armor enhancements the Meta had obtained at that point, or simply his own sheer brute strength is unknown. His strength was later shown at the end of Introductions, as he launched a large stone block at Tex with simply a punch. In Season 10, Maine was able to stop a Warthog in its tracks when it attempted to run him over and destroyed it by easily tearing its tow hooks off and kicking it back with no visible effort. During the animated sequences in Season 9, Maine is noticeably more burly and broad shouldered than the other Freelancers. This is likely a testimate to his strength and endurance. Kills The Meta has killed numerous characters throughout the series. I almost feel bad for the people down there.png|Several Insurrection soldiers. Rhee_attacked.png|Rhee Sebiel North.png|3 or 4 Freelancers, including North Dakota. Recovery 6 dead.png|Recovery Six. Recovery 9 dead.png|Recovery Nine. Vahalla reds.png|3+ Valhalla Reds. Rat's Nest Blues.png|4 Rat's Nest Blues, including Lieutenant Miller Meat kills Dellario.png|Burke, Dellario, Tubbs and at least 3 Last Resort Reds. Command soldiers.png|10+ Command soldiers. Aliens!.png|Various Aliens, including Smith Reception The Meta recieved very positive reception from fans, as he has been praised as one of the best antagonists in the series by most of the community. Some consider that the Meta was a welcoming-type of villian who help developed the series in both tone and story. Along with his popularity, the Meta has been compared to several other antagonist of different series, such as "Sylar" and Jenova. The Meta is also very similar to the Predator species of the same named franchise directed by John McTiernan, in that both growl & roar, both can use highly advanced weapons, they both can turn invisible, both collect "trophies" from their victims (Meta takes the A.I. & armor enhancements while the Predators takes the skull & spine) and they also have the ability to record and alter voices. Gallery File:93156456-Full.jpg|The Meta fires his Brute Shot. File:Meta_with_Battle_Rifle.png|The Meta with Battle Rifle. Meta punches Doc.jpg|Meta about to punch Doc Meta strangling Carolina.png|Meta betrays Carolina Meta grabs Eta and Iota.png|Meta taking Eta and Iota Tucker fighting the Meta.png|Meta vs Tucker Meta throwing Sarge.png|Meta throws Sarge Maine charging with Brute Shot.png|Maine charges into battle Meta1.jpg|Meta Artwork (1) Meta2.jpg|Meta Artwork (2) Maine sharpening Brute shot.png Maine and Wyoming load weapons.png Maine South and North.png Maine holding up Female Insurrectionist.png Maine vs Warthog.png Agent Main driving a warthog.jpg Maine discovers his Bruteshot.png Maine with brute shot.png Meta S9 poster 3.png Meta S9 poster.png Meta defends himself.png Trivia *Meta speaks for the first time in the episode Lifting the Veil, where he yells "Get off me!" at a medic. *The cause of the Meta's lack of speech is revealed in the episode Spiral, where he is shot in the throat by an Insurrectionist. *The Meta is one of the few characters to have his own theme music: "(When) Your Middle Name is Danger" by Trocadero. The music played for the Meta is the same music that is played in the Reconstruction Trailer and has been played in every chapter of Reconstruction the Meta has appeared in with the exception of Chapter 11. *The Meta first appears in Recovery One, but only his arm reloading a brute shot. (If a pause is timed just right, the Meta can be seen running across the screen.) *The Meta's armor changes more frequently than any other character in the series. In fact, the only armor permutation component to remain consistent throughout the series (barring the brief glimpse of him during Recovery One) is his EVA helmet. **Going along with the Meta's armor, the detail color also seems to change. In Reconstruction Chapter 4 while the Meta is using the voice changer, it can be seen that the detail color is blue, but later on changes to red. **As stated above, the Meta is the only character in Reconstruction that does not use Mark VI shoulders. **Barring characters that use the default Mark VI armor, the Meta is the only character from the Reconstruction series that can be recreated in Halo 3 without playing online matches. All that is needed to unlock all pieces of his armor is to complete the campaign on Normal (EVA helmet), beat The Ark on Legendary (EOD shoulder) and to get the Too Close to the Sun achievement (Scout chest plate). The CQB shoulder is unlocked from the start. **The Meta wears a Mark VI chest plate in Think You Know Someone, due to the fact that the CGI animator, Monty Oum, is stated by Burnie Burns to have only had certain models made for SPARTAN-II MJOLNR armor at the time, with the EOD and Scout variants not being among them *Out of all the characters in the series, the Meta has the most shown/confirmed kills at 30+ kills. *Church refers to the Meta as "like eight of her Tex." However, in Revelation, the Reds and Tucker were unable to land a blow on Tex, but were able to hit the Meta repeatedly. Tex also proved to be an equal fighter to both him and Wash, though the Meta did not have nearly as many AI at this time as he did when Church made this statement. Although the Meta's combat ability may rely less on his reflexes, but rather his inhuman endurance and stamina which allowed him to outlast and defeat Tex. *In Revelation, the Meta's armor consists entirely of EVA armor except for his left shoulder, which is CQB. *Meta is seen without his helmet in the episode What's the "I" Stand For? (appearing to be bald), though Sigma obscures most of his face during the time. This makes him the seventh character in Red vs. Blue to have his face revealed on screen. **In the same episode, it is revealed that the name "Meta" derived from the term: Metastability, a level of rampancy in which an A.I. could be considered human. "Meta" can be translated as "turning point" (usually in life) and "constantly changing" in Latin. This relates to how Meta continued to change in identity, being that he could change armor color. It's later shown in Change of Plans that the Meta also has the symbol of metastability that Sigma made as a tatoo on the back of his head. *The Director refers to the Meta as the 'Prodigal Son' in chapter 19 of Reconstruction. The Prodigal Son is a character in the bible who recklessly wastes his inheritance but returns home in repentance as he is joyfully received by his family. This is an interesting comparison, as the Meta "wastes his inheritance" by killing Freelancers and stealing their A.I's; it can also be said that he returns home as he returns to Freelancer Headquarters in the final chapters of Reconstruction. **Also in line with Biblical references is the Meta's nature as a hive mind of AI and his writing "We are the Meta" in Valhalla. According the Gospel of Mark, Jesus of Nazareth encounters a possessed man who's demon identifies itself as "My name is Legion: for we are many." (Mark 5:9) implying that it is a collection of multiple entities possessing one body. *In Reconstruction finale, it showed the Meta having 7 A.I. (Beta, Gamma, Delta, Sigma, Theta, Omega, and a yellow figure persumed to be Eta or Iota) before obtaining Alpha. This is incosistant and a plot hole, as he would have 8 A.I. at least, as he captures 'both '''Eta and Iota in Season 10. *Beginning from the episode Reunion, whenever the Meta is about to attack someone important, "''Plagam Extremam Infligere" (Violent murder in Latin) can be heard chanting in the background. For example, it is heard when Meta attacks Epsilon-Tex in Revelation, Rhee Sebial in Season 9, the Red Demo Man, and Carolina in Season 10. *Ironically, the Meta's death is very similar to Carolina's "death," his first victim when he first became the Meta, as the two were both thrown off a cliff. It is also ironic to point out that his death was caused by the Reds, who he originally used for his own benefit when tricking them to stop Washington in Reconstruction. References Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists